


Ladyfingers

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: A food soul's body is a remarkable thing. It's a waste not to take advantage of all its unique abilities.





	1. Báizǐ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“I hate this,” Caviar said through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry.”

Milt raised one scarred, bleeding arm and touched her palm to Caviar’s cheek. The gruesome gash that had plagued his face only minutes ago – a parting gift from a rogue Fallen – was already knitting itself closed. Milt’s smile didn’t falter. “Sorry? For what? You protect me so well. Let me return the favor for once.”

Caviar’s eye was wet when he met her gaze. He could only last a moment before looking away. His jaw still worked in small motions, tearing at the gristle of raw flesh between his teeth.


	2. Lóng Shén Shìcóng

Momo huffed, thumping one of her stumpy legs on Zitui Bun’s lap. Zitui relaxed his one-handed death grip on her fur, muttering an apology.

“Shh.” Dragonwell Tea tried to soothe him. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Zitui lied. He felt every movement of the knife as it dug into his skin and cut small, neat strips out of his flesh. It sickened him. He could have refused…but Dragonwell had been so eager to fulfill the wish of a sick young boy. Supposedly, the flesh of food souls like himself was a uniquely potent elixir. How could he say no?


	3. Qíshì Tuán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and now for something to lighten the mood.

“Believe me,” Red Wine muttered, licking the remnants of his impromptu meal from his lips, “I’m not any happier about this than you are.”

“Oh, shut up and get it over with, you bloodsucking bastard.”

“Big words for someone with teeth in his neck.”

Steak jabbed an elbow into his companion’s stomach. He heard a satisfying _oof_ behind him. “Aren’t you all about manners? It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

“You’re supposed to be healing me, meathead. Not giving me new injuries.”

“Ohh, forgive me. I’m sorry for bruising your delicate ribs, _your highness_.”

“Shut up.”

“You first.”


End file.
